


Он не любил

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Он не любил

Он не любил его каждый день — простой любовью, вьющейся, словно полотно, идеально сотканное из глади петель и ниток. Он не любил его даже любовью бесконечной, похожей на тихую равнинную реку, лениво текущую в пологих берегах, лишь иногда вспенивающуюся на глубоких порогах. Любовь вообще чувство странное, любить можно что угодно и кого угодно, обычно краткосрочно, но кое-что остается... осадком воспоминаний в темноте зрачка. Остается теплом в венах, тем самым, которое нельзя вызвать даже дорогим виски или отличным барбекю, но зато можно усилить ими — хотя и не все время, не каждый день, разве возможно испытывать такой прилив смятенных душевных чувств постоянно?

Вот и он не мог.

Не мог любить каждый день.

Ведь иногда Рэю хотелось схватить его за волосы и припечатать похабной улыбкой о кухонный стол, чтобы очки цвета бычьей крови, разбившись, окрасились по-настоящему, бурлящим алым потоком, когда неровные осколки впиваются прямо в глазные яблоки, выворачивая их наизнанку, кроша белок и вырезая радужку в отвратное месиво. Когда крик боли в ушах затмит все мысли, и вытравит последнюю идиотскую шуточку из его мерзкого рта приятной симфонией агонии. Чтобы хрустел нос под натиском удара о деревянную поверхность, и разлетался вдребезги на мелкие осколки костей. Воткнуть кухонный нож в руку, чтобы больше ни одной мерзкой строчки не вышло из-под пера, и провернуть пару раз, разрывая вены и сухожилия, слышать, как лопаются нервы под натиском лезвия.

Или вот скалка... скалка тоже отлично подходит, чтобы снести половину башки — притом похлеще, чем тот самый дорогой виски. Чтобы затрещала вскрытая черепная коробка, разбрызгивая все свое пошлое содержимое, состоящее пополам из мыслей и мозговой жидкости, под треск порванных нейтронных связей и вздох облегчения, утопленного в бороде.

Хотелось... всего этого хотелось, когда Флетчер оказывался там, где не должен был.

Рэй мог не любить его месяцами, неделями, не видеть и не желать знать. Жить обычную жизнь, ездить везде с автоматом, решать проблемы, пить успокоительные, которые не помогали, сходить с ума от явности своего тика. Но потом, стоило журналисту-проныре ворваться в жизнь перекатом льда в пустом стакане, внутри вдруг все стягивалось. Раз... два... три... Приятной негой звенящего напряжения, похожего на тихий шепот волн, на облако сахарной ваты, тающей на губах сладкой пленкой.

Дождь за окном каплями отсчитывает секунды горячего чувства где-то в глубине, переливая их в минуты. Раз... два... три...

— Я что-то чувствовал к тебе сегодня. Целых 30 секунд.

— О, это похоже на подвиг, Рэймондо, — гадко ухмыляется Флетч, но при этом тоже чувствует.

Чувствует это приятно разливающееся внутри тепло.


End file.
